Team of Rejects!
Team of Rejects! is the 34th episode of season one of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the 3rd episode of "The Reject Arc!". Script SYNOPSIS - Zulzo and Candy Cadet decide to sabotage the Ultimate Wiki Night, but to do that, they need more help. They later get Saiko and Matt to join! Who else will join the Reject Team? (It starts off with Zulzo and Candy Cadet talking in front of Sunny's house) Candy Cadet: Perfect. The plan is going into action. But first, we need some more people to add to our team! Zulzo: I think I know one! Candy Cadet: You do? Zulzo: There is this girl I know. She goes by the name Saiko! Candy Cadet: So why should she join our team? Zulzo: She's been out of stories for a while now. So long that she started getting depressed! It would be perfect to have her join! Candy Cadet: So where is she? Zulzo: She might be at her house or at Sportsters! Who knows. Let's go look for her! Candy Cadet: Right behind you Zulzo! (It then switches to Saiko walking through the city) Saiko: That will teach Culdee for calling me forgotten! I'm not forgotten! I have a band for God's sake! Being called forgotten is like being betrayed and all you friends never talk to you! Bob: Like how I felt! Saiko: SHUT UP YOU BIG PIECE OF GARBAGE! (...) Bob: Well Jesus Christ you don't have to yell like a f**king idiot! (Bob leaves) Saiko: What do I do now! (Zulzo and Candy Cadet are then seen around a corner) Zulzo: There she is! Saiko: Zulzo? Zulzo: Hey Saiko! Candy Cadet: Good evening! Saiko: Who is he? Candy Cadet: I am the Candy Cadet! I was originally made at a pizza restaurant before being kicked out! Saiko: Huh. Zulzo: So what's been going on lately? Saiko: Culdee made a game called the UWN but I didn't make it in! Zulzo: Why not? Saiko: Culdee says I'm forgotten! Candy Cadet: Sounds bad. Saiko: I know it does! Zulzo: Yeah. I wish I made it in the game to! I mean MarioFan requested me in the game but I didn't make it in! Candy Cadet: I didn't make it into a game called "Ultimate Custom Night"! Zulzo: But you were a prop right? Candy Cadet: Yes, but I was part of the roster before being replaced for no reason! Zulzo: We are coming up with a plan to be able to sabotage the UWN! Saiko: Neato! Can I join! Zulzo: Sure! You can also be the leader! Saiko: YES! Candy Cadet: So what do we do now Saiko? Saiko: I say we gather up all of the other UWN rejects and form a team! (Matt Major is then seen coming out of his house) Matt: Man, last night was crazy! Saiko: Matt! (Saiko, Zulzo and Candy Cadet run up) Matt: Hey guys! Who's the new robot? Saiko: His name is Candy Cadet! Candy Cadet: Pleasure to meet you Matt Major. Matt: Cool! Saiko: We are planning a team so we can sabotage the Ultimate Wiki Night! Matt: Nice, but I don't know about joining. Candy Cadet: Oh. Zulzo: And why not? Matt: Because my friends are in there and I don't want to risk losing them! Candy Cadet: Don't think about it as losing friends. Just think of it as a fun little prank. Besides, all we are gonna do is mess with it a little! Matt: Well okay! Saiko: Cool! We just need some more people to add to the team! Zulzo: Let's split up! Me and Candy Cadet will go somewhere while you and Matt go another way! Saiko: Okay! Let's go Matt! Matt: Right behind you! (They then split up) (It switches to Mario's house where High and Grodo are seen chasing Mouse) Grodo: GET OVER HERE! Mouse: Nope! (Mouse then slips into a hole causing High to hit his head on the wall) Grodo: Ooh! That's gotta hurt! High: God damn it! We can hardly even get that mouse! We try everything we can and we just can't get it! Grodo: I know! I hate that damn mouse so much! High: Yeah! Mario: Did you guys even get that mouse yet? High: No. Mario: What!? I had you guys since December and you can't even get the mouse!? Grodo: But Mario, we try everything we can to get rid of him! Mario: Ugh! I just need to sit down! (Mario angrily walks to his couch) Grodo: Ugh! Whats the point of this stupid house! We can't get a mouse, and Mario is angry at us! High: What if he really hates us? Grodo: Sometimes I don't agree with you, but I think Mario doesn't like our work! High: We hadn't even caught a mouse when we were born! Grodo: If Mario doesn't want us here, we should leave! High: Yeah! (High and Grodo then jump out a window and land in a bush) High: So what now? Grodo: I guess we find someone who can take us in! (High and Grodo wait on a sidewalk. A bunch of people come by. Later Saiko and Matt walk by) Matt: Oh hey Saiko! Look! Two cats! Even though I am not fond of cats! (except for Katy) Saiko: They look lonely! I'm gonna try to talk to them! (Saiko walks up to them) Saiko: Hello- High: FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO CAN TAKE US IN! Saiko: Well, we are not taking you in. Grodo: Ugh. Come on High lets continue waiting! (The two cats continue to sit) Saiko: Can I at least ask you a question? Grodo: What is it lady? We don't have all day! Saiko: What are both of you doing out here sitting? High: We have been sitting out here since Mario doesn't want us here! Grodo: Because life sucks! We don't even appear much in stories! Saiko: Well what if I told you there was a chance that you might come back! Grodo: ... Go on. Saiko: We are making a team of rejects to get back at Culdee and the others. Also at UWN! High: Touché Saiko! We're in! Saiko: Nice! (It switches to Murder Man's base where Murder Man, Mega Maid, Ink Brute, Murder Man X and Spiderman are seen coming up with a plan) Murder Man: Alright! So we are about to rob the bakery! Does everyone know what they are gonna do? Mega Maid: I am going to distract the guards! Murder Man X: I hack the security system while the guards aren't looking! Ink Brute: I break into the kitchen! (Spiderman is seen looking out a window) Murder Man: SPIDERMAN! Spiderman: Huh? Murder Man: Come on Spidey! You are like way behind on this! Spiderman: Oh yeah. Sorry! Murder Man: So what is your part of the plan? Spiderman: That I also break into the kitchen! Murder Man: Close but you're supposed to help Ink Brute get into the kitchen and wait outside incase the police come! Anyways, about what we- (Murder Man notices Spiderman looking out a window again) Murder Man: SPIDERMAN! Spiderman: What?! Murder Man: WHY ARE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO OUR GOD DAMN PLAN! Spiderman: I don't know! Murder Man: You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW! SPIDEY, WE WORKED HARD INTO GETTING OUR PLANS SET UP, AND YOU HARDLY PAY ATTENTION! WHY CAN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION! Spiderman: What if I don't want to pay attention?! Mega Maid: Spidey, what's gotten into you? Murder Man: Just listen to our God damn plan! Spiderman: Fine! Murder Man: So basically you- (Spiderman looks out the window again) Murder Man: GOD DAMN IT SPIDERMAN! Spiderman: What? Murder Man: If you're not going to take our plan seriously, then get outta here! Spiderman: FINE! (Spiderman webs away) Ink Brute: Well that is another comrade lost! Murder Man X: What now cousin? Murder Man: We'll replace him later! Unlike Firestar and Ice Man, I'm glad I fired him! Now let's get back to planning! (It then switches to Spiderman webbing away) Spiderman: Stupid Murder Man, yelling at me for crap! Well I'm glad I won't have to worry about him yelling at me anymo- (Suddenly no more webs come out of Spiderman) Spiderman: Uh oh! OUT OF WEB FLUID! (Spiderman falls into a dumpster) Spiderman: Ow. (Spiderman then comes out of the dumpster) Spiderman: Stupid web fluid, stupid Murder Man! (Zulzo and Candy Cadet are seen walking) Zulzo: Hopefully we can find new comrades soon! Candy Cadet: I hope so too! (The two then see Spiderman ingesting) Zulzo: Is that Spiderman? Candy Cadet: Who? (Zulzo runs up to him) Zulzo: Hey Spiderman! Spiderman: AGH! STRANGER DANGER! Zulzo: Hey its okay! It's me Zulzo! You know, "Zulzo's Department Store"? Spiderman: Oh yeah! Zulzo: What are you doing out here? Spiderman: I decided to quit Murder Man's team! Candy Cadet: Why would that be the case? Spiderman: Because he keeps yelling at me for not paying attention to his stupid plans. So I left! Zulzo: Okay, well we are making an all new team! Spiderman: Really? Zulzo: You remember the UWN? Spiderman: Yeah! I heard Firestar got in! That stupid fire backstabbing b***h! Candy Cadet: We are making a team so we can sabotage the UWN! Spiderman: Neato! I'd be happy to join! Zulzo: Perfect! Let's go meet up with Saiko and Matt! (Zulzo, Candy Cadet and Spiderman then run to Saiko's house. Saiko, Matt, High and Grodo are seen there) High: I'm excited for the plan to begin! Grodo: I know! They are gonna pay for keeping us out! Matt: This UWN thing is stupid! I mean my friends are in there. I'm a PaRappa character to! Why wasn't I in there? Saiko: I know! Meggy and Tari also made it in! It's just not fair! Grodo: They even put the God damn baby rabbit in there! High: And no one likes him! He was the reason "The Rabbit!" sucked! (Zulzo, Matt and Spiderman come in) Matt: Spiderman? Saiko: What is he doing here? Zulzo: He left Murder Man's team! We later found him whining outside of an alleyway! Spiderman: I wasn't whining! I was ingesting! Totally different! Saiko: Oh well that's cool! Now that the team is set up, it's finally time to come up with a plan! Matt: So what is the plan so far? Saiko: Here is how it goes...! Trivia * This marks the first appearances of High and Grodo in a CuldeeFell Short since "The Candle!". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:The Reject Arc!